


And Repeat

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't even need the lack of oxygen to make his thoughts swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Repeat

Dredger's hands are larger than Watson's. This isn't exactly a surprise, but he never would have thought that this was the manner in which he'd discover their differences.

Because when Dredger puts his hand over Holmes' mouth and nose, there's no gap like with Watson, there's no hope that he could sneak a bit of air past those fingers, that even in this he could maintain some slight control. Dredger's palm presses down firmly, and Holmes makes the mistake of drawing a startled breath - or rather, trying to.

The shudder when he realizes he really can't breath is full body, turns all too quickly into a twist and he's fighting Dredger, fighting against a weight he cannot remove, fighting against the thing sitting on his chest, the thing crawling behind his eyes. A breath, a breath, a breath - no, no, no -

And just as the ringing in his ears goes dead, just as his vision succumbs and the tension of his body snaps, Dredger removes his hand. Holmes gasps, gasps one feeble, desperate breath and then that hand is back again, and he doesn't even need the lack of oxygen to make his thoughts swim.


End file.
